The present invention is directed to a signalling post of the self-uprighting type when hit by a vehicle and more specifically to a panel made of a flexible plastic which has a memory and which has a specific shape so as to bend and return to its original position and shape.
The shape of the panel is characterized by a two-ply panel having a convex cross-section and an inner spacing for receiving a sheet adapted to display a visual information through one of the faces of the two-ply panel.
The convex configuration of the panel is contemplated to provide a rigidity to a panel which has a relatively thin cross-section and which will allow the panel to return to its original shape after being hit sideways on its curved surface.
The panel is also provided with an inner slot for protecting a visual information when the panel is hit and for allowing the substitution of a plurality of different visual information.
Prior art
Self-uprighting posts are known. They usually rely on mechanical devices for returning the post to its upright position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 issued on Feb. 21, 1989, Richard O. Clark relies on a coil spring and a cable located inside a pair of superposed cylindrical posts for providing the desired reaction of the post after it has been hit. Another type was disclosed by the present applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,348 issued on Feb. 25, 1992.